Sea Secrets
by The Awesome Corporation
Summary: H2O fanfic. we do not own H2O. This story is about three teens who, evidently, are mermaids. They struggle to keep their identities a secret, and pretty much anything a teenage fish has to go through. Please read and review!
1. Where It Begins

**Tia: Heeyyy people! This is our first story so you better like it.**

**Caitlin: *stands in the corner quietly* **

**Shelby: me, Tia and Caitlin are the owners of this account and we will all be writing this story.**

**Tia: no this is a fanfic of H2O, but we pretty much have our own ideas.**

**Shelby: unless you count the fact that whenever they touch water, they turn into mermaids... but other than that!**

**Caitlin: AND WE'RE ROCKIN' IT!**

**Shelby: O_o **

**Tia: anyways, I'm gonna be writing this chapter! So enjoy!**

**Shelby: OR ELSEEEE.**

Lily's POV

_Once upon a time, there was three magical teenage mermaids. They shared adventures together and kept the fact that they are mermaids a secret. _

_Whoa, hold up. I'm not really fond of this whole 'fairytale' introduction. Why can't we just start the story? We aren't princesses. _

Okay, that's better. I'm Lily, your ordinary teenager. I text, I cheer, gossip, have a boyfriend, and whenever I get wet, I grow a massive mermaid tail. No biggy.

"Hey!" My little friend Sierra entered my backyard with her usual look: cute, pink little skirt, pink lacy tank-top and high-heeled sandals. Her normal little hairstyle: up in a messy ponytail, her golden curls bobbing up and down as she walked. She was a short teen from Puerto Rico, so she has that little Spanish zest to her style.

"Hey," I replied, tossing hamburgers on the grill, preparing for the Fourth of July party I hold every year. "Where's Kat?"

"I dunno, working?" Sierra shrugged, sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"You know there's a chair-" I slid my feet over to the chair, "-right next to you, right?"

"I don't FEEL like SITTING in a CHAIR," she whined.

"Well then..." I faltered quietly, heading back to the grill.

"Dios mío, por qué todo el mundo tan molesto? Por qué no puedo simplemente sentarse en el suelo en paz?..." She muttered something in Spanish, and no, I have no idea what it meant.

**(if you wanna know what it really means, PM us, or use Google Translate) **

About an hour later, we walked along the shore, looking for the Bait Shop. That's where our friend Kat works. But along the way, we ran into one of my favorite people.

"Hey," Justin ran over all shirtless, tossing a football back and forth with his stupid pervert of a friend, Mike. Like the good boyfriend he is, he hugged me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hi!" I said happily, telling myself not to blush.

"Aye, let's keep it G-rated over 'ere, 'ight?" Sierra said, prying us off each other. Mike nodded in disgust.

"Yeah, that's gross. How could you put your lips on that lizard?"

"You're just upset 'cause you don't have a lizard to put your lips on," I smirked. Sierra laughed slightly.

"Whatevs. Let's ditch," Mike walked back the other way.

Justin turned to me. "Uhh, see you later? I can make it to the party."

"Sure," I smiled and followed Sierra to the Bait Shop.

Sure enough, there was our friend Kat sitting at the counter of the shop, boredly playing with the hooks and sinkers. Her face lightened when she saw us.

"Hey goth girl," Sierra greeted ever so politely. Kat stuck her pierced tongue out. Kat could easily be mistaken by goth. Her outfit for the day? Black skinny jeans, baggy black shirt hanging off one shoulder, with a skull on it that has a checkered bow. Black makeup. Black streaks in her hair. You get the point. But she definitely don't act goth.

"I'm so BORED!" she exclaimed, growled, then chucked a hook into the vast blue ocean. She guiltily looked at me, fake-smiled and held out her hand. "That'd be three fifty, please."

"No thanks!" I smacked her hand away. "Anyways, happy fourth of July!"

"Yeah, REEAAL happy," she pouted. "I have to sit here ALL DAY."

"Actually, you get off in about five minutes."

Kat's face lightened. "YIPPE!" she danced around in a circle, then leaped over the counter.

"But you have another five minutes!"

She tilted her head and put her hand of my shoulder. "Oh, Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily," she tsk-tsked. "When are you gonna realize that I. DON'T. CARE."

Sierra stepped towards Kat. "It's okay, you always have _Jeremy _to help cheer you up!" she turned her back towards us, wrapped her arms around herself, acting like she was kissing someone. _"Oh, Jeremy!"_

"SHUT UP!" she pushed Sierra, making her get a mouthful of sand. "He's not my boyfriend anymore, and I'm totally over him! He's a lying, cheating, little bi-"

"HEY, LANGUAGE!" I cut her off. "Can we just get to the party?"

"I swear, the next time I see him, I'm gonna take a hotdog, and sh-I HEARD PARTY!" Kat shoved out of the way and back-flipped down the beach. I shrugged and front-flipped.

Kat's POV 

The Fourth of July party was awesome at first. Mike sling-shotted water balloons off the roof of the house into the street, Lily and Justin had their little 'boyfriend and girlfriend' fun, and I hung out with my football-player friends. Everyone was happy.

Until HE showed up.

There Jeremy was, his tan skin, flippy golden-brown hair and his charming grin, walking straight towards me.

"What do you want?" I complained. He tilted his head.

"Come on, Kat, I know you still want me," he placed both hands on the upper part of my arms, but I just pushed him away.

"Ugh, you're a loser, Jeremy," I walked to the front of the house, almost through the door, when...

_SPLASH!_

My jaw dropped as I looked down at my dripping wet body. "MIKE, YOU MORON!" I shouted up at him as he laughed hysterically.

I was frozen. My eyes were panicked. Now everyone was staring at me, and I probably only had about ten more seconds until I went totally _mermaid _on the party. The only people who know are Lilly, Sierra, Justin and Jeremy. Without hesitation, I dashed into the house, also filled with people, praying that I would have enough time to make it to the bathroom. Please, please, please...

**Tia: AND CLIFF-HANGER! XD**

**Caitlin: I hate you. -_-**

**Shelby: xD**

**Tia: anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter, please review and tell us how we did. Thanks! **


	2. DramaPalooza

**Caitlin: my turn to write!**

**Tia: :3 ANYWAY!**

**Shelby: hehehehe I like dancing mushrooms!**

**Caitlin: ok that was reeeeaaallly random!**

**Tia: anyway will Kat make it to the bathroom in time for people to see sees a mermaid?  
>Shelby: read and find out! Hehehehe I LOVE dancing mushrooms!<strong>

Sierra's POV

Watching Mike slinging water balloons off the roof was funny. Looking to my right, I saw Lily and Justin dancing slooowly to a fast song! They're so cute, they're so in love they don't care if they look stupid in front of everyone. I looked around and everybody was having a great time along with them.

I looked to my right and I saw, nothing but food. I mean, come on, you cant resist FOOD! I went over there, chips, pretzels, hotdogs, hamburgers, and _ribs._ This is dream come true. Of course I'm gonna start of with RIBS! Ask anyone, I would be the last one to become a vegan.

I was eating these tender, juicy, mouthwatering ribs when this guy taps on my shoulder and startles me. I dropped my rib on my foot.

I now had it the ribs sauce all over my face, on my shirt, and on my foot. I now looked like a fool and didn't want to be bothered. So more than anything, I hoped this dude didn't expect anything from me.

"Want do you want?" I snapped and turned around.

He looked at me as if I had three heads. "Umm... nothing. I've got to go..." he backed away slowly and then ran, and fast as lightning. I started to walk to the bathroom. Lily and Justin stopped me.

"Hey are you okay? Did you get touched by water?" Lily said looking at me from head to toe.

"What? Can't a girl go to the bathroom?" I said. Lily gave me a look.

"FINE! I dropped a rib on my self, and a hot guy came over. And now I have to clean myself up." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kat fly past.

Kat's POV

Please...please...please...please...

I was running to the bathroom. NOT cause I have to 'go' really bad. Just because I'm about to grow a tail in a couple seconds. I was in the dark hallway. Inches away from the door. My hand could almost touch the door. When, of course,

I grew a tail.

Thank god nobody was in the hallway...hopefully nobody comes to go to the bathroom. Behind me, I heard footsteps. I tried pull my self to the bathroom. Not working. I struggled and struggled, praying that I was a lot stronger than I thought I was.

I looked behind me. It was Lily and Sierra.

"GOD!"

"Shhhh, there's people right around the corner."

"Right. Now, you see this giant fish tail connected to me? Its weighing me down, and I kinda can't get up at all. A little help?"

They pulled me into the bathroom. It took long enough. They shut the door.

"Lock it," I reminded them. Sierra nodded and locked the door, and I sighed of relief.

"What happened?" they both said at the same time. "JINX!" they went muttering off as if they were 6 year old's again.

"Guys….GUYS!" they shut up and looked at me. At my bright red tail on the floor. I felt like flapping it around to make me feel like a mermaid…..even though I am one.

"I was talking…" I faded out. " I was walking inside when Mike decide to sling shoot a frickin' water balloon at me!" I was still fuming. I'm going to kill him when I see him, maybe with a hammer…

Lily's POV

I saw Kat fading out…..probably dreaming of hurting people with hammers again.

"Kat!" I threw a towel in her face. She woke up from her murderous day dream. NEVER get her mad…I shuddered. All three of us started drying her off.

There was a knock on the door. We looked at each other panicked.

'We' meaning me and Sierra. Kat just had her usual straight face.

"Hello? Is anybody is there? The door is locked….and I really need to go." a man's voice said.

Kat screamed back "OF COURSE SOMEBODYS IN HERE YOU DUMB DIMBO! THAT'S WHY THE DOOR IS LOCKED! AND YOU'RE A MAN, BE A MAN GO PEE IN A BUSH!"

Kats scream knocked me of my kneeling feet. Sierra, well she just kneeled there, jaw dropped. I would say give it a couple minutes she'll either faint, fall, or just be plain fine. I mean it's not like we haven't heard it come out of her mouth before. And she kept is G-rated, which surprised me.

"The bush is itchy. And people are all around the bush. And….and…..oops…..too late." the man, or should I say boy ran away.

We looked at each other and laughed for a couple of minutes. We continued drying her. It seemed like forever. She was finally dry and looked exactly the way she was before. We went to go outside. There were still a couple people left. I mean, it was 1:30 in the morning.

We stopped at the mirror in the living room first to check our hair and makeup.

We were walking out side, I looked up, and it's time for drama central.

Samantha was kissing Justin. I HAVENT EVEN KISSED HIM

YET! I could here the wrestling match bells in my head.

I coughed. They looked at me. "So the rumors ARE true, there is a whale in town," I smirked.

"Aw, you little bi-" Samantha began but Sierra interrupted her. "G-RATED PLEASE!"

Kat covered her mouth and stood there, ever so interested in this fight.

"You do realize he's my boyfriend? And um, based on the way you're dressed I think I found the perfect match over there." I point to the trash. Everybody ooooooo'ed.

"GET HER LILY! GET HER!" Kat was making punching motions in the air.

I started walking forward slowly, but surely to reach her. I'm not sure what I'm going to do to her yet! But I will get her.

"Based on that kiss, he's not really into you no more. He's into me." Samantha said.

That was my limit, I went after her, while Kat cheered in the background.

**Caitlin: GET HER LILY GET HER! RIP OFF HER HEAD!**

**Tia: ummmm…Caitlin….are you okay there?**

**Caitlin: yes *shakes head no while saying it***

**Shelby: HEHEHE I LIKE DANCING MUSHROOMS!**

**Both Caitlin and Tia: random.**

**Shelby: THE DANCING MUSHROOMS WANT YOU TO READ REVIEW! SO REVIEW!**


	3. Triumph Leads to Messy Endings

**Tia: my turn again(:**

**Shelby: yeah, I took a rain check on this one.**

**Caitlin: k, so we're gonna skip the long AN and just head right into the story. **

**Tia: enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: we still don't own H2O, or 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift.**

Lily's POV

Cat fights are always fun. Especially with Kat chanting "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Me and Samantha were both grabbing at each other's hair, and a whole crowd of people were circling around us, cheering for either me or her.

She seems strong, I thought, then I thought that I should get the upper hand on the bat. I grabbed her arm, threw her over my shoulder, ran and threw her into a chair. The chair broke into pieces and fell onto the ground. That made the crowd go wild, but just made her more mad.

She ran towards me, jumped up to tackle me. I ducked low and stifled a little shriek. She dived right towards the ground behind me.

Then my girls came to the rescue. Kat took one of Samantha's arms and Sierra took the other.

"Oh, why hello there," Kat said cheerfully.

Sierra said, "We'd love to stay and chat..."

"But as you see, there's a little party going on," they both threw her out the gate. She landed on her feet.

"You guys are losers! I don't need this party!" Samantha said in that bratty little voice of hers.

"So you wouldn't mind leaving?" Kat twisted Samantha around, and kicked her in the butt, and she went barreling down the street.

The crown cheered. "THAT'S RIGHT! WE'RE AWESOME!" Kat came over and gave me and Sierra a high five. Everyone was cheering my name.

_Ten Minutes Later._

Justin came over to me. "Hi," he said dumbly.

"Bye!" I got up and turned around, but he grabbed my arm and twisted me back to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry but she kissed me!"

"It doesn't matter if she kissed you or not, 'cause you were kissing her back!"

"She means nothing to me!"

"Yeah, 'cause when you see your boyfriend making out with another chick, you think, 'oh, that must mean nothing!'"

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" he ordered. I looked at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"Yanno, I don't wanna hear it. I never want to speak to you again!" I pushed him away and walked inside my house, slamming the door behind me.

Kat's POV

_Meanwhile..._

I feel bad for Lily, I mean, if I saw my boyfriend kissing Sam, I'd freak out too. I'm gonna leave her be for a while. She wants some alone time, I know it.

I walked through the party, which was more alive than ever. I heard the Taylor Swift song 'Hey Stephen' playing from the stereo.

"'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, _

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so,_

_Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you,_

_Can't help it if there's no one else,_

_Mmm, I can't help myself..."_

I love that song. I boredly continued dragging myself throughout Lily's vast backyard. I looked up from the ground, finding myself walking toward the devil himself, Jeremy. I quickly turned back to walk the other way but he already saw me.

"Hey," he smiled and I turned toward him.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?"

He led me to a table, though I wanted to avoid any talking.

He started. "Listen-"

"You think I still love you and you wanna get back together,"

"Wow, you're good at this." He leaned in so I smacked him.

"No, Jeremy! I don't wanna hear it!" I stood up. "You're a jerk and a player and I can't trust you anymore!"

"Don't say that! I've changed!"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!"

He stared at me and sighed. "Its true. I've missed you. I promised myself never to cheat again!"

"That's where you're wrong!" I shouted. "Was it worth this? Was she worth this?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," he gripped my arms and pulled me close. I turned my head to the side and shut my eyes.

"Let me go!"

"LISTEN," he demanded. I flinched at his tone and stared at him. His expression softened. "I'm sorry, I am."

"I know, but I just can't..." I faltered. I pushed away and ran out the gate. It was pitch black outside and starting to rain. I ran down the street, somewhat scared. Before I knew it, I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell down. I felt someone grab me and pull me up. Twisting around I saw it was Jeremy.

"Jeremy! Stop following me!" I pushed him away and ran into the middle of the street. Mostly focused on the boy on the sidewalk, I saw headlights out of the corner of my eye.

I was frozen, panicked. Jeremy quickened his pace toward me. The car was swerving strangely from side to side. Inside the car, I saw a group of drunk teenagers, maybe a year or two older than me.

I couldn't move. My body was in a state of shock, struggling to control my legs. I knew I wouldn't make it out.

Suddenly, I felt someone shove me out of the line of fire, and I heard a loud _crash._

**Tia: ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER XD XD XD**

**Caitlin: WILL YOU JUST STOP WITH THE FREAKIN' CLIFFIES?**

**Shelby: erm... REVIEW!**


	4. Crash, BURN, La De Da

**Caitlin: my name is Ms. Meowers.**

**Shelby: AWE! How cute! You're pretending again! Are you a cat?**

**Caitlin: no, that's offensive. I'm a dragon, silly!**

**Tia: listen I know of a mental hospital, they have great care and what's not.**

**Caitlin: mental…ARE YOU CALLING ME MENTAL!**

**Shelby: please read and review, Caitlin worked hard on this chapter...before she lost her mind.**

Jeremy's POV:

_The green grass shined in the sun, the trees looked healthy and vibrant, and the sky was blue and the clouds where fluffy like marshmallows. It was silent. No wind, no insects, nothing. I looked around to see if there was anybody in sight. Nobody. Am I dead? What happened to me? Then I heard rustling in the grass. I turned and saw many people. Many of which I had no idea of who they were. "Hey! Pres. Lincoln what's good!" I yelled over to the figure of Abraham Lincoln. Next to him was Whitney Houston. "Hey there babe! I'm so sorry about you're…." Tragedy._

"Hey. Jeremy wake up. Please. I need to talk to you." I heard the sweet voice of Kat.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, and I caught sight of Kat and her big brown eyes. She looked like she had been crying, for her makeup was running.

"You're awake!" she yelled and squeezed my hand, which I haven't realized she had been holding.

"Yioesh…" I tried talking but I could get the words out correctly.

"Shh! You just woke up from your surgery. Don't try to talk please. It will be a tragedy for me to listen to you speak baby again." She smiled and her big brown eyes sparkled with humor.

"Kat." I got out but I didn't know what to say.

"Sh! Let me speak first. I'm sorry I avoided you. Because of that you got hit by the car that I was supposed to be hit by. I don't know if it makes any sense, but I feel responsible. I really do." She looked down at my hand and more tears began escaping her eyes.

"Kat.-"the pain in my stomach when I talked was so sever I winced in pain.

"Please! I don't want you to be anymore hurt then you already are!" Kat freaked.

"Let me finish." I demanded. Doing my best to ignore the pain. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the worst boyfriend imaginable. And for cheating on you with a girl who I thought I might have loved. But your right she's not worth losing you. Nothing is worth losing you. I love you Kat." I watched as she stared at me with confusion.

"First, you were never 'the worst boyfriend imaginable. In some ways you were the best.-"she paused. "Second, I want you to know you hurt me bad. And lastly nothing is worth losing you either Jeremy. I love you too." Kat squeezed my hand.

"I will never hurt you again Kat. Ever. I vow to it." I said.

Kat's eyes sparkled with happiness. She slowly bent down to kiss me, when..

Lily's POV:

"Hey guys…oh." I saw Kat leaning over Jeremy, about to kiss him? No. That can't be.

"Hey lily! What's going on? Why you here? Did someone else get hurt?" Kat was acting all panicked.

"Cool your hormones, girl. Everything's fine. I just heard that you almost got hit and instead magically Jeremy was there to save the day. Except it didn't turn out so well for you did it, bro?" I looked at him up and down. Seeing how his torso was rapped and his leg was in a cast.

"Actually it turned out just fine lily." Jeremy looked at me so intensely that I felt uncomfortable.

"Did I interrupt something? I can go sit out in the hallway." I pointed back to the hallway.

"No. because you'll probably just eavesdrop." Kat looked completely and utterly defeated. "do you know where Sierra is?"

I nodded and made_ the_ swimming motion. For Sierra said shell come visits after she takes a swim.

I can just imagine it. The cool water, weightless, and loving. The sea creatures roaming and playing around me. I fit in perfectly with them, and it away it comforts me.

"Lily…LILY!" Kat shouted at me, and suddenly I was back to reality. Ugh.

"I think you should go join her." Kat smiled at me.

I smiled back, tossed back my blonde hair, and turned to leave.

As I was saying reality sucks. I rather swim all day then have to deal with Justin. I love him. I will always love him. I can't take him back though, I shouldn't take him back. He took my heart and stomped all over it.

Suddenly I ran into a tall dude with muscles. I put my hands on the man's chest. And strong hand held me up so I stayed balanced. So familiar.

"I'm so sorry. I was paying att-" I looked up to see it was Justin.

My mind said to run, run as far from here as you can. Though, my heart said stay, hear him out, and give him another chance.

I slowly and regretfully pulled away from his strong hands that were keeping me balanced. I didn't want to but I looked up to see his eyes.

"lily." was the only word that came out. it was strong deep, hypnotizing, and yet somehow sad.

"Why are you here?" I made sure my voice was also strong, and he didn't see that I was hurt. Which obviously I was.

"I'm sorry." Another hint of sadness to his voice.

"I don't understand Justin. Why? It would obviously hurt you if I was macking on another boy. Oh wait! Maybe it wouldn't, because maybe you just didn't love me at all.-" Tear were rolling down my face repetitively. "Maybe just maybe, u where cheating on me all this time."

"Listen I-"he began but then Kat took my arm.

"You need to go." she said flatly.

"No! I'm not done yet!" I pulled her off my arm and turned my attention to Justin. "I told you all my secrets, even one of my biggest one. And this is how you repay me. I thought you were the one Jay. But turns out I was wrong. I was wrong about you the whole time. And now it's my time to get back at you for what you did to me. Because my heart, she can't bare to even look at you anymore." I exclaimed, franticly wiping away the tears.

His eyes where wet, and the last thing he said before he turned to leave was, "then so be it."

I turned to one of best friend friends and cried on her shoulder till I had nothing left to cry.

Sierra's POV:

The blue fish seem to love my pink tail. They swim around it as if it were a race track! I saw a dolphin up ahead. And being careful not to hit any of the Sea Creatures I swan to the lovely dolphin.

_Oh, Dios mío, usted es el delfín más hermosa que he visto! _I though. The dolphin was lovely, and not like the others.

Though this is a special swim, of relaxation. So why not take a swim with this rare dolphin?

Caitlin: my real life crush is named Justin…

Tia: OH BE QUITE MS. MEOWERS!

Caitlin: *begins to pout and leaves the room*

Shelby: are you proud of what you have done?

Tia: yes. WAIT! No! Is this a trick question?

Shelby: *inhales deep breath* please review and maybe Caitlin will come back.


	5. Love, Hate, Heart Break

**Tia: *runs down the street screaming***

**Caitlin: Tia? TIA! Oh well, I guess I'll see u later then?**

**Shelby: well I guess it's just u and me then…**

**Caitlin: wanna make out! (Sarcastic)**

**Shelby: *Caitlin's singing I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry in the background* OKAY SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Kat's POV:

Jeremy's awake and talking, which is great! The doctor looked like her should be retired, but apparently not. Who knows if he did Jeremy any good? But I'm happy because Jeremy and I can go home. He just has to walk on crutches. I helped Jeremy out to my car and in the car.

"Weird being in here again." He mumbled and looked around the messy car.

I inhaled a deep breath. "The past is in the past Jeremy. Were in the present. Stay with me here!"

He smiled and held my hand as I drove. His hand was warm, strong, and gave me comfort to hold it again. When we pulled up to a red light he began speaking again.

"My parents are out on vacation for the week. And as you can see I'm just a tad bit hurt." Jeremy looked down at his foot. "Though, I could still use some help getting around." He looked up to meet my eyes.

"Jeremy-"I began but got cut off by the honking behind me. I looked up and the light and realized it was green. I stuck my middle finger out the window and screamed to the car behind me.

"Ah, I miss that." he was staring at me in awe.

"Even when I was screaming at you like that when u..." I paused. "You still miss that?" I asked.

He looked as if I had just said a hilarious joke. Instead of talking me an answer, he nodded me a yes.

"Jeremy about taking care of u. I don't know about it. I mean w-"Jeremy had put his forefinger to my lips and winced in pain.

"Just think about it, Cherie." He spoke I French.

"Taking French?" I smiled at him.

"Oui!" he said the word yes in French.

"I will think about it." I stared at the road.

"Merci beaucoup, Cherie." He spoke the words 'thank you very much, darling'.

Sierra's POV:

I walked into class with Lily. Her long blonde hair blew back, and her usual crystal blue eyes had turned a dark blue.

Walking into the class room everyone was lined up against the wall. We joined the students that were lined up.

"Okay, now we can begin that everyone is here!" Mr. Pug paused and sat on a table. "For this week we will be working on a project with partners. The project is on how water works. You will be presenting it with your partners. You must have examples with your water. But here's the catch, u will not be picking out you own partners. I will be telling you who your partners are."

Everyone lashed out how 'that is tots not fair!'.

I grabbed onto Lily's arm while Mr. Pug was telling people where to go and who their partner was.

"Lily you are with-"he looked down at the sheet of paper. "Samantha." And he raised his hand over to a table for them to go to.

"Are you sure you're looking at that paper correctly Mr. Pug? Do you need to borrow savannahs glasses?" Lily was panicking. But so was I! Who am I going to be paired up with!

"No Ms. Bellefleur. You are paired with Rachel. Now please come sit."

Lily hesitantly sat over next to Samantha.

Lily's POV:

_GOD HELP ME!_

Sierra's POV:

I was next to be called. But the name I heard was unbelievable that I almost went into shock.

"Sierra. You will be paired up with-"Once again he looked at the sheet of paper. "Mikey."

I shook my head from side to side. "Very funny Mr. P. now tells me who's my real partner?" I looked at him with begging eyes.

"Yeah, real funny Mr. P." Mikey chimed in.

"Mikey. Now stop this foolishness and come sit." He pointed to a seat.

I too hesitantly walked over and sat down next to Mikey. I moved my chair all the way to the end of the marble table.

Mr. Pug instructed to start. Both Mikey and I sat there not knowing what to do.

"Well, seeing as you are a fish-"Mikey began but I quickly hushed him.

"Yeah, we get it. I'm going to need your help in this a lot." I said staring at the water.

"Wow! You, Ms. I-can-do-everything-on-my-own…..except for my fish tail friends."

"Mr. Pug I cannot work with this arrogant buffoon!" I stood up and shouted at the teacher.

"Arrogant! Did you not hear what I said! You're the arrogant one!" Mikey stood and waved his arms around me.

"You too, stop this instant!" Mr. Pug raised his voice. "You two will have to learn to get along, or you will both get F's!"

I was about to say something else, but I decided not to and just sat back down.

Lily's POV:

_Later that day…_

I was sitting on the dock watching the sun slowly set. The sun was like a bright yellow disk melting into the ocean. The water was so calm this time of day. It was as if it was saying goodnight to us, and it will see us in the morning. I stood up on the dock ready to jump in the water when a strong hand took hold of my arm. I whipped around seeing that it was Justin. In this lighting Justin looked more tan, it makes his olive eyes shine and stand out, and it made it brown flippy hair shine as if it had product in it.

"Justin, I don't want to talk to you. Leave me be." I tried pulling away but his grip was stone strong and was hot like a flame.

"I won't leave till you listen to me." Justin's voice was deep.

"If you're going to play the I'm incident game, I don't want to play. If you're going to tell me you're sorry for all your sins, take that up with someone else. If you're going to tell me you love me, my heart can't bear to hear it so go." I said with tears dripping down my face. This is too much.

"I am incident she kissed me. I may have kissed her back bout it was nothing. It was like those idiots on the jersey shore. (Pauly d!) I am sorry. I knew it would have hurt u. but I did it anyway, because I'm stupid. I'm a jerk, idiot buffoon, stupid, even all of those curse Kat say's! But I love u. I will love u till the day I die." He said trying to pull me closer.

But I couldn't handle it. I can't handle his touch, voice, looks, and eyes. My heart can't handle it. I ripped away from his hand and I dived into the water. In 10 seconds I was a mermaid. My blue fin flopped around. And I quickly headed to the island. Maui Island. Knowing there's a cave there. For I have been there millions of times with my mermaid friends. I cried while I was swimming. Too much stuff filled my head. When Justin was kissing Sam and how he looked so happy. The fun times me and Justin had swimming together, laughing, and teasing each other. And then his last apology. I stopped in the middle of the water. Sad, confused, frustrated, and broken hearted. I sank a little, though I wasn't trying to float in the water. That's when I felt the vibration in the water. I looked around above me and to the sides above me. i saw a boat coming for me. Justin's boat! I quickly began swimming again, picking up the speed I lost while stopping and sinking. I tried swimming faster and faster but the boat was right behind me. I was crying so hard at this point I needed air. I came up and breathed the oxygen that calmed me down. I looked up and saw Justin kneeling down at the edge of his boat staring at me.

"You expect me to just take you back as if nothing ever happened?" I asked calmly. I stared and him in the olive eyes while trying to keep afloat. Which isn't as easy as u would think, not with this massive tail.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would forgive me. I've already confronted Sam about her actions. I told her I love you. I love my girlfriend who is strong smart and beautiful. Whose hair is spun golden form the sun itself. Whose eyes are like the sky's gift to a human. And whose skin is as brilliant and bronze as a magnificent goddess." He said extending his hand out to me.

I took his hand and grabbed hold of the boat. I stared at my hands.

"Justin. I just don't know what to say anymore."

He lifted my chin to look in his eyes. "Don't say anything."

Justin held my face in his hands and kissed me.

**Caitlin: intense.**

**Tia: *comes back out of breath* what did i miss.**

**Shelby: oh nothing. just an elephant came by to say hi.**

**Tia: *runs back out side to search for the elephant***

**Caitlin: thank you for reading! please review!...maybe tia will be back by than.**


	6. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

**Shelby: Tia did return. And now she is hugging an elephant pillow pet.**

**Caitlin: and she said I was mental…**

**Tia: a full moon is tonight! It makes people go crazy…especially mermaids!**

**Caitlin: umm…because were not mermaids! No! Of course not! Why would you say such a silly thing!**

**Shelby: please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own H2o. **

Lily's POV:

I reluctantly moved away. I stared at him for a moment. Watching the sunset, while his eyes stayed on mine. I released my grip on the boat and moved away a little.

"You…why…how? _No." _i said confused about my emotions.

Justin opened his mouth to talk. But I only repeated my last word, no. I turned to swim away to Maui but he tried grabbing my arm. Dumbly he fell in the crystal blue water. At first I thought it was all a joke. Though It wasn't, Jay was sinking deeper and deeper into the water. I quickly ducked under the water, swimming deeper and deeper, my hair was floating in the water, and for a moment i though I might acutely lose the one I …_love._

I grabbed his muscular arm and pulled him close to me. Looking over at him I saw his arms were slowly closing. Freaking out I swam up to the boat and lifted his head above the water. He still wasn't responding. I used all my muscles in my body to throw him over the boat. I pulled myself up so I could see if he was responding. Nothing. I used my muscles once more to put myself in the boat. The white boat started rocking but I got myself into the boat. I made sure my tail was covered by a fluffy giant's blanket he always carried in the boat. Confused about what to do I started the engine and went to Maui.

_**Narrator **_

Kat and Sierra were also on Maui. Walking around in the white sand, talking about their problems. When Lily showed up in Justin's boat. Lily screamed for Kats and Sierras help, and they ran in the white sand to come over. Lily was dry and came out of the boat careful not to touch the water.

"What happened?" Sierra shouted out of breath.

"Why were you in Justin's boat?" Kat stared at the boat in disgust.

"help." Was all Lily said.

Lily was pulling the boat closer to the shore, and the girls came and helped. Lily pulled Justin out of the boat, and in 10 seconds she became a mermaid. Why? Justin was soaked in ocean water.

Lily looked at her mermaid friends with tears in her eyes, for help.

"CPR?" sierra kneeled next to Jay.

Kat stood looking at Justin. She made a face that showed her disgust for him.

"Why would you save him?" Kat said holding back her anger.

_Because I love him,_ lily thought to herself touching Justin's face franticly.

"He cheated on you. And you're just going to forgive him like that!" Kat stared at lily waiting for an answer.

But Lily stayed silent.

"CPR. You think that will help?" Lily asked Sierra. Sierra nodded in a sad way.

Lily started pumping Justin's chest. She leaned down closed to his face and kissed him. She pumped again, and kissed him. Lily did the same once more and still nothing. Lily stared at Justin tears rolling down her face.

Then at that moment Justin moved and coughed up water. Lily touched his face and helped him sit up. He stopped coughing up water. Out of breath, looked at lily.

Kat walked away pissed off. Kat went to the cave is which was filled with water. Sierra watched Kat walk away. Lily hugged Jay and was saying "I love you" and "I thought I was going to lose you". Justin hugged her back. And that's when the three girls separated.

Sierra's POV:

I understand where Kat is coming from. She was in love with a guy when he broke her heart by cheating on her. Kat's just looking out for her friend. Though I see Lily's side too. She loves this guy, and even though he broke her heart, she loves him and would take him back.

Lily and Justin stopped hugging was just lying in the sand holding hands.

"Hey, um, Lily." I shouted in her direction. She rolled over on her belly and looked at me.

"Yeah sierra?" she responded, Wiping her hair out of her face.

"I'm going to go catch up with Kat. Something's wrong." Sierra looked the way Kat took off.

"Of course something's wrong! She mental, delusional, and she has lost her brain!" Lily shouted at me.

"Why would you say such a thing?" I asked her baffled.

"reasons." Then she looked at Justin and asked for the giant's blanket. "I'm going with you sierra."

She took the giants blanket and started drying off her tail. Once she was done drying her tail, she was a human. Back to her regular self, in she black and white tight dress. With heals on. She took off her heals, walked over to me, and said "Let's go."

Kats' POV:

i was floating in the cool cave water. I looked up waiting for the moon to come over the volcanos opening at the top.

I tried not to think much of what just happened. Though it just kept coming into my mind. Maybe I should'nt have been so hard on her. I mean I love her like she's my sister. That's a lie. I would hate her, for I hate my sister and beat her up as If she's a rag doll.

I smile deviously at that though. Then I heard footsteps, so I turned over to see it was Sierra and Lily. I hesitantly moved over to they could come in. they grabbed hands and jumped in. I stared at the two, mostly Lily.

"You know this is a relaxation place. And when you…when the two of you come in here you just ruin it." I said once again floating. Playing with the water with my fingers.

"Sorry." Sierra said.

She's such a good girl, not a bad bone in her body. At home her house is neat and your scared to walk around the walls, because you might break something or god-forbid get my hand prints on the wall.

"No. You're not sorry, Sierra. This is our place. Where we became the mermaids we are today. We all belong here. We all have the right to come her when we want!" Lily pronounced her voice to make her louder.

Like I really want to hear her.

"Fine then I'll just leave." I stopped my floating and turned to leave.

"No Kat! Don't do that. We want you here." Sierra sweetly said.

"Are you sure? Can't you feel the tension in the cave? Lily doesn't want me here as much as I don't want her here." I said looking at Sierra. Not even a glance at Lily.

"You're so right." Lily whispered.

"I was only trying to protect you." my voice was flat. And I could feel my face getting hot.

"Protect me! From what? The guy I love. Thanks." Lily's eyes were turned a dark blue.

"You may love him, but he cheated on you. And you're just going to go running back to him because of and accident? Boys who cheat, aren't afraid to cheat again." I ran my fingers through the water to calm me down.

"I feel like you're talking about yourself and not Me." she paused wiping a piece of blonde hair out of her face. "You and Jeremy are back together. I know. And you know I know. You were about to kiss him. Jeremy did the exact same thing Jay did to me." Lily stared intensely at me.

"I…" I was speechless.

"Exactly. You may have supposedly been protecting me. But guess what Kat? I'm going to take Justin back. I'm going to love him and…OPPS kiss him. Just like you almost did to Jeremy."

That was Lily's last words before she swam out of the cave. Sierra looked at me with sad eyes. What lily said broke me. Sierras eyes broke me into a million pieces.

"Go." I tried saying it strong, but it came out weak and broken.

Sierra bowed her head and shook her head sadly. She went under the water and swam out.

I put my head on the cool rock, and began to cry.

**Caitlin: if you haven't noticed Jay is Justin.**

**Tia: I'm Harry Potter! *pretends to have a wand and starts saying spells***

**Shelby and Caitlin: *looks at each other and grabs Tia by the arms***

**Shelby: please review!**

**Caitlin: we will be either taking Tia to the mental institute or the hospital.**


End file.
